pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
FRLG020: Secrets from Sneasel
is the 8th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 24. Synopsis Giovanni leaves Red, Green and Blue to be attacked by Deoxys clones, in search for his son. Red and Blue fight back, while Oak and Green go to find the old Pokédexes and extract data to the new ones Oak had made. In addition, Bill and Celio contact Brigette and Lanette to discuss about Deoxys' forms and Yellow and Silver visit Viridian City and find new mysteries. Chapter Plot Lanette answers the phone, panicking how the person on the other side of the line sounds weird. Brigette advises to turn off the speakers, so Lanette recognizes the people on the line being Bill and Celio. Bill claims the Sevii Islands are in danger and need their help. In the Trainer Tower, Mewtwo gets binded by the armor, which saps its strength. Saur attempts to remove the armor, but fails. Giovanni lets the computer system, "R", let the group know the armor works like the force that blocked Prof. Oak and Green's parents from escaping, but much stronger and even causing Mewtwo's power to be drained. Porygon2 tries to infiltrate the network, but R stops it and binds it to a lock. Giovanni knows R is a great system, though a bit eccentric, considering it was designed by Carr. Giovanni claims the group is cornered, for Mewtwo is hardly a threat and with Deoxys in his hands, Giovanni decides to defeat the group by using Deoxys' clones. Giovanni is glad, for there is no obstacle to overcome to find his son. Giovanni flies off on Crobat, but Blue grabs onto him, disgusted by the fact Giovanni was the Gym Leader, who even wrote a book "The Mysteries of the Earth". Giovanni shakes Blue off, causing Giovanni to escape, while the clones start attacking. Suddenly, Ultima, as well as the sailor and Lorelei, have arrived. Ultima is pleased to see Oak and Green's parents are saved, so lets everyone escape. Green apologizes to her parents they had this rough reunion, but they can see their daughter has grown into a powerful trainer. Green asks them to go with Lorelei, who will protect them, while Ultima lets Lorelei control Dragonite, as Ultima decides to help Red, Blue and Green. Oak refuses to go, since he still has business to do inside the tower. Prof. Oak takes Green with himself, since he needs to retrieve back the Pokédex. Elsewhere, Lanette and Brigette are told what Team Rocket had done and that Deoxys started transforming. Lanette does not know the real answer, but compares Deoxys to Unown and Spinda, who also have different appearances. Celio reminds Lanette such Pokémon do not transform, they just have the same appearance. Lanette thinks of Castform, who changes forms based on weather. Brigette thinks Lanette has the answer - Deoxys may also change its form, depending on weather and climate. Bill and Celio see it must be the truth, for Deoxys changed its form from Attack to Defense and vice versa when being in Kanto, while the Normal and Speed form when the red and blue stones were brought along, supposedly replicating the climate of Hoenn. Bill is glad to have called the sisters, since they aren't called geniuses for nothing. However, they have to find the source of those red and blue stones' power. Bill runs off to report this to others, since the info may be vital to end this crisis. Elsewhere, Yellow and Chuchu are in Viridian City, wanting to visit Blue in his Gym. Yellow enters the Gym, but does not see Blue, since he should've been back after giving his grandfather the research papers. Yellow gets shocked, as she sees Blue, or rather his hologram. Blue's hologram tells Blue is not here, but everyone can take on the Gym challenge, as his Pokémon are ready. The victor would receive the Earth Badge, so Chuchu wants to take on the challenge. Pidgeotto starts with Feather Dance, affecting Chuchu, who dodges its Wing Attack. Alakazam, however, uses Role Play, copying Chuchu's ability and hitting Chuchu, paralyzing her. Yellow feels terrible, since she gave lousy commands. However, she admits Blue raised his Pokémon well. Yellow notices the statue of a man behind the hologram, remembering the former Gym Leader closed the Viridian Gym down. Red went for the evaluation test, but Blue became the Gym Leader instead. At any rate, Yellow heals Chuchu and exits the Gym, thinking Blue is busy with Prof. Oak. Outside, Yellow notices someone coming and realizes it is Silver. Silver also recognizes Yellow, who replies this is her hometown. Silver checks and reminds himself Yellow lives here - and is even a year older than him. Silver admits he came here to find his parents, since he has no idea who they are or where he was born. Silver lets Yellow know he trained here for a long time with Green before going to Johto. Silver knows Green is having a reunion with her parents at Sevii Islands right now, so it is Silver's time to find his parents. Yellow decides to help Silver in this, thinking Sneasel may know some things. Yellow goes to find some memories in Sneasel's mind, but Silver disagrees, for he had even Lance read Sneasel's memories and found nothing, for Sneasel has some emotional scars it does not want to remember. Suddenly, Yellow senses Sneasel is thinking of something, unlocking its memories. Yellow reads Sneasel's memory and draws a picture. She and Silver go inside the Gym, where Yellow shows Sneasel had thought of the statue of the previous Gym Leader of Viridian City. Green runs with Prof. Oak, who asks of her to help him retrieve the Pokédexes that were stolen from him. To stop the Deoxys' clones, Green sends Jiggly, who inflates itself, blocking the passage. Prof. Oak knows well Team Rocket wanted to catch Deoxys, but since it was quite hard, they wanted to get the info from the Pokédex first. Oak is certain they took the data from the Pokédex to find a way to catch Deoxys properly and made a "black" Pokédex, which Carr used to document Deoxys' data. Prof. Oak tears his lab coat, revealing new Pokédexes, but are empty, since he intends on transferring data to these new ones. Jiggly has been attacked and spouts out air, causing the clones to attack. Green sends Bull and Ditty, the latter absorbing the attacks. The Deoxys penetrate the machine and destroy the old Pokédexes, startling Oak, who is thankful the data was transferred to new Pokédexes. Oak asks Green for the envelope, revealing some memory chips inside. Oak inserts the chips, activating the Pokédex. Green asks Oak why did he left the most important part in her envelope. Oak thinks Green has some subtlety, since Red and Blue would've revealed the info to the enemy and the chips would've been stolen, unamusing Green. Oak admits he transferred all the chips to Green's letter when Orm was not looking, for Team Rocket would make more trouble if they got hold of the info in the chips. Oak activates the Pokédex successfully. Red and Blue fight Deoxys' clones, seeing it is getting tiresome. Blue decides to aim for the real Deoxys, for its clones will surely fall down. Mewtwo speaks to Red, but is restrained by the computer system. Mewtwo tells Red they have to aim the attacks on the armor to free Mewtwo. Red reminds Mewtwo there is no attack that could crush the armor. Mewtwo agrees, but reminds Red Ultima taught them the ultimate skills of Hydro Cannon, Frenzy Plant and Blast Burn. Mewtwo claims there may be a way to free itself without any injuries - for all these attacks can cancel each other out when colliding with each other and such power could destroy the armor. However, a slight error and Mewtwo can become badly wounded. Red knows the real Deoxys is not here, since he does not have a feeling when it usually appears. Giovanni, in the airship, turns to Deoxys and thanks Carr, Orm and Sird for the assistance. Giovanni gives Deoxys a handkerchief, wanting to know if its owner is alive and to know its location. Deoxys touches the handkerchief and senses the image of its owner and points to Viridian City. Giovanni is pleased and orders going to Viridian City. Debuts Pokémon *Lanette's Swablu *Brigette's Swablu *Dialga (silhouette; fantasy) *Palkia (silhouette; fantasy) *Giratina (silhouette; fantasy) Move *Feather Dance *Role Play Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 24 chapters